Daphné
by Daw-Set
Summary: La scolarité de Daphné Greengrass à Serpentard, son parcours vers l'indépendance et le choix qu'elle fera de ne pas se soumettre aux traditions. (Femslash à venir.) (Rating T par sécurité.)
1. Septembre 1991

**Note : Début hasardeux. Femslash de prévu, c'est certain, je ne connais rien d'autre - mais le reste est assez flou et incertain. Je tente quand même un début de publication. Risquez-vous à lire, si vous êtes patient...**

 **Rien ne m'appartient.**

Chapitre I : Septembre 1991

Personne n'aurait jamais douté de la répartition de Daphné à Serpentard.

Elle venait d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers. Son père était régulièrement vu au Ministère, en compagnie des directeurs de département; sa mère, en parfaite épouse, fréquentait les épouses tout aussi parfaites des sangs-purs les plus notables de Grande-Bretagne.

Qu'aurait donc pu devenir Daphné, sinon la digne héritière de la famille Greengrass ?

"Serpentard !", annonçait justement le Choixpeau.

Personne n'aurait cependant pu deviner le discours que le Choixpeau avait tenu, un peu plus tôt, dans l'esprit de Daphné.

 _"Une Greengrass",_ avait-il murmuré. _"Avec cette famille, aucune hésitation à avoir..."_

À ces mots, Daphné avait pensé que la discussion n'irait pas plus loin. Le Choixpeau semblait presque ennuyé à l'idée de la répartir. Elle ne pouvait pas exactement lui en vouloir, il devait voir les mêmes noms depuis des siècles, y compris celui des Greengrass.

Mais il n'avait pas aussitôt fait son choix.

 _"Serpentard a toujours été la maison des ambitions, des projets politiques et des mariages arrangés"_ , avait-il continué, parlant aussi bas que s'il chuchotait à son oreille.

 _"En ce qui te concerne, j'ai bon espoir que tu accomplisses de grandes choses, bien plus que n'auront su le faire tes ancêtres."_

Sa voix s'était durcie en disant cela, avant de s'adoucir pour conclure, _"Souviens-toi simplement que ni l'ambition ni la réputation ne sont nécessaires pour mener une vie remarquable."_

Et il s'était arrêté là pour annoncer son choix à haute voix. Serpentard.

Assise entre Millicent Bullstrode et Melinda Bobbin, Daphné repensait aux quelques phrases du Choixpeau. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler, mais qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ?

Ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de ses ancêtres la surprenait. Il avait l'air de penser qu'ils n'avaient rien accompli de mémorable.

Les Greengrass étaient pourtant extrêmement connus pour leur présence politique. Le père de Daphné avait lui-même entrepris une grande carrière au Ministère. Régulièrement, ses parents se trouvaient photographiés dans la Gazette du Sorcier, en illustration d'un article expliquant les projets de Mr Greengrass, délégué britannique à l'Organisation internationale du commerce magique.

Le Choixpeau trouvait-il donc que ce genre de vie –bercée par l'argent, les débats, la négociation– n'était pas indispensable pour réussir ?

Ses derniers mots, sur l'ambition et la réputation, étaient plus troublants, encore.

Serpentard _était_ une maison destinée aux sangs-purs, où ces derniers se distinguaient par leur réputation, ce qu'on savait d'eux, ce qu'ils disaient ou faisaient, ce qu'ils entreprenaient – et si des familles entières étaient parvenues à une telle notoriété, c'était précisément parce qu'elles avaient su saisir des opportunités de richesse et de pouvoir.

L'ambition permettait l'ascension. "C'était élémentaire", d'après le père de Daphné.

 _Ni l'ambition ni la réputation ne sont nécessaires pour mener une vie remarquable._

Etrange, songea Daphné.

Mais elle décida de garder ses paroles à l'esprit.

* * *

Ayant une conception déjà précise de ce qu'étaient l'ambition et la réputation, Daphné eut tout le loisir d'observer l'une et l'autre en côtoyant Drago Malefoy.

Le simple écho de son nom de famille à travers la Grande Salle avait quelque chose de différent.

 _Malefoy..._ Après tout, quinconque avait un peu de sang sorcier dans les veines connaissait les Malefoy, sans même les avoir rencontrés.

Daphné avait plusieurs fois croisé Lucius Malefoy, assis aux côtés de son père dans le salon des Greengrass. Il venait parler affaires, discuter politique, conclure des accords autour d'un verre de whisky, s'entretenant à propos de la banque sorcière russe ou du marché des potions espagnoles.

Mrs Malefoy ne l'accompagnait jamais. Les autres collègues de Mr Greengrass venaient toujours avec leurs épouses, qui restaient avec la mère de Daphné dans une autre pièce. Les femmes buvaient du thé et négociaient les fiançailles de leurs enfants. C'était du mois ce qu'on disait.

Mais les deux familles devaient avoir conclu les négociations de mariage depuis longtemps, puisque Mrs Malefoy ne prenait jamais la peine de se déplacer. Les deux mères avaient sans doute décidé laquelle des filles Greengrass épouserait le fils Malefoy.

Jusque-là, Daphné n'y avait accordé que peu d'importance. Elle pouvait bien épouser n'importe qui. D'après sa mère, il faudrait la marier, _un jour ou l'autre_. Avec Malefoy ou un autre, quelle différence ?

Elle n'en était plus si sûre, désormais.

Maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré Drago Malefoy, Daphné espérait de tout coeur qu'il épouserait Astoria, sa soeur plus jeune de deux ans. À bien y réfléchir, elle espérait également que sa mère n'avait arrangé aucun mariage avec les autres garçons de Poudlard.

Si Malefoy était insupportable, avec son air de prince, les autres garçons de Serpentard étaient difficilement mieux. Avec Malefoy traînaient continuellement Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise Zabini. Les deux premiers étaient de loin les plus stupides personnages que Daphné connaissait. Zabini semblait le plus intelligent de la bande, mais il ne se départait jamais d'un mutisme mystérieux et inquiétant; Daphné se méfiait de lui.

Il restait Théodore Nott, encore plus silencieux que Zabini. Il ne paraissait pas très intéressé par le groupe de Malefoy et restait le plus souvent seul. Daphné partageait sa paillasse avec lui, en cours de potions, mais elle-même n'étant pas bavarde, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé un mot. Elle aurait cependant juré l'avoir entendu marmonné tout seul, penché au-dessus de son chaudron.

Ainsi, Daphné priait Merlin de ne faire d'aucun des cinq garçons son futur époux. Ce n'était pas le cas de Pansy Parkinson, une des filles de son dortoir, qui espérait bien devenir la future Mrs Malefoy. Elle avait à peine plus d'esprit que Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui n'était pas garant d'une grande vivacité. Daphné la trouvait tout bonnement idiote.

Pansy n'était pas non plus très appréciée par les trois autres filles du dortoir. Laureen Moon, fille d'un célèbre arbitre de Quidditch, passait la plupart de son temps avec Melinda Bobbin, l'héritière d'une riche famille d'apothicaires. Daphné les entendait raconter des histoires de garçons, elle attendait d'ailleurs avec impatience le jour où elle apprendrait à insonoriser son lit pour ne plus entendre leurs petits rires aigus.

Il restait donc Millicent Bulstrode, ni très bavarde, ni très futée, mais qui avait l'avantage de ne pas être suspendue aux lèvres de Malefoy ou de glousser comme une poule en le regardant passer.

Millicent était, autrement dit, la seule élève supportable, et même appréciable, aux yeux de Daphné.

Elle en venait à regretter qu'il fût impossible pour elle d'épouser Millicent Bulstrode.

* * *

Daphné se rendait tous les soirs à la bibliothèque.

Elle s'installait à la même table, la plus proche d'une des fenêtres, pour avoir la lumière du jour le plus longtemps possible. Daphné avait remarqué que le soleil était à moitité caché par un chêne lorsque l'heure du dîner arrivait.

Depuis une semaine, Millicent venait régulièrement avec elle et s'asseyait à la même table.

Elles travaillaient silencieusement, se tenant mutuellement compagnie sans se déranger. Quelquefois, Daphné posait une question pour un devoir de sortilèges ou de métamorphose. Millicent répondait, puis posait une question pour un devoir de potions ou de botanique.

Quand Millicent ne l'accompagnait pas, c'était qu'elle dormait. Elle faisait souvent la sieste, surtout après les journées très remplies.

Ce jour-là, justement, le dernier cours avait été épuisant pour elle. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait fait faire des exercices sans répit. À mesure que l'heure avançait, Daphné avait vu les mouvements de poignet de Millicent ralentir et ses yeux s'alourdir. La fatigue l'assomait plus rapidement que tout autre élève, mais elle ne disait rien.

Daphné était donc de nouveau seule. Elle avait laissé Millicent retourner au dortoir pour dormir avant le dîner.

Elle écrivait une lettre pour raconter sa semaine à ses parents, comme ils l'avaient exigé.

En réalité, il s'agissait plutôt de confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu de retenues et de leur donner ses notes.

Ils lui avaient demandé de mettre ses résultats sous la même forme que les notes d'examens officiels. Forcée de fouiller le rayon des décrets d'éducation de la bibliothèque, Daphné avait fini par y dénicher les conversions exactes des notes.

C'était, prétendaient ses parents, pour l'habituer à la _rigueur_ des notations officielles.

Daphné ne comprenait pas exactement en quoi un "Acceptable" était plus rigoureux qu'un 12, ou un "Désolant" plus rigoureux qu'un 6. À vrai dire, elle trouvait ces notations bien moins précises et rigoureuses que celles des professeurs.

Mais elle obéissait et convertissait soigneusement toutes ses notes, si bien qu'elle savait désormais immédiatement ce que valait un 14, un 11 ou un 7.

 _Père, Mère,_

 _Je n'ai pas eu de retenue, cette semaine._

 _Voilà mes notes : E en histoire et botanique, A en potions, astronomie et métamorphose, P en sortilèges, D en défense._

 _À la semaine prochaine,_

 _Daphné_

Réduite au minimum de mots, la lettre était rapide à écrire. Daphné ne dépensait jamais une énergie folle à rédiger ses lettres.

Mr et Mrs Greengrass se contentaient d'une réponse tout aussi courte, dans laquelle ils se bornaient à commenter ses notes.

Les salutations étaient tout juste cordiales. La signature n'exigeait aucun effort.

Personne ne perdait de temps en longues formules.

* * *

"Tu peux m'aider pour la botanique ?"

Millicent demandait toujours de l'aide pour la botanique. Daphné lui en offrait toujours. Elle préférait sans hésitation les potions, mais travaillait la botanique avec autant d'assiduité. Les potions ne signifiaient rien, à vrai dire, sans l'étude des plantes.

Daphné était donc tout à fait sérieuse dans cette matière.

"C'est le schéma sur les racines de cricasse", expliqua Millicent. "Je ne sais pas comment le faire..."

"Tu te souviens de la forme de la racine ?"

"Un peu tordue, je crois."

"Elle est tordue dans le sol, mais la partie extérieure est parfaitement droite."

"Elle n'est pas complètement dans le sol ?"

"Il y en a une petite partie qui sort de terre, sur moins d'un centimètre. C'est cette partie qu'on utilise pour beaucoup de potions."

"On utilise la partie extérieure ?"

"Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est compliqué de trouver des racines correctes pour les potions, parce que..."

C'était le seul moment où Daphné prenait un réel intérêt pour une conversation. Quand elle parlait de potions et de plantes.

Millicent l'écoutait, oubliant volontiers le schéma à réaliser tandis que Daphné oubliait le point de départ de la discussion, entreprenant plutôt une longue explication sur l'usage des racines de cricasse dans des potions particulières.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand Daphné acheva la description des effets de la cricasse dans certaines maladies de la peau, Millicent se rappela du devoir de botanique. Daphné lui prêta le sien à recopier.

Le lendemain, lorsque le professeur Chourave interrogerait Miss Bulstrode, elle se verrait forcée d'accorder dix points à Serpentard pour l'énumération parfaite des principaux usages des racines de cricasse.

Non sans gratifier Millicent d'un regard surpris.

Daphné recevrait un discret signe de tête de Millicent. Elle hocherait la tête en réponse, avec en elle un minuscule, _presque_ inexistant sentiment de fierté.


	2. Octobre 1991

**Suite à un obscur problème, les reviews n'arrivent pas sur mon compte. Néanmoins, j'ai pu les voir en consultant la page reviews du résumé. _Merci beaucoup aux deux reviewers_ , donc.**

 **Petites précisions qu'il vaut mieux lire :**

 **-Un chapitre correspond à un mois (d'où les titres de chapitre).**

 **-Chaque chapitre est divisé en quatre, autrement dit les quatre semaines de chaque mois. U** **ne portion de chapitre correspond donc à une semaine.**

 **-ATTENTION, toutefois, il ne s'agira que d'un moment particulier de la semaine, ou une ambiance générale, une lettre, un extrait de journal, etc., bref, ce ne sera pas la semaine entière.**

Chapitre II : Octobre 1991

Chaque vendredi soir, après le dîner, Daphné traversait le château pour se rendre à la volière. Elle y portait la lettre à envoyer à ses parents.

La volière était bruyante, sale et pleine d'une humidité glacée, mais Daphné adorait cet endroit. On y accédait depuis le quatrième étage de l'aile nord, en traversant une passerelle suspendue au-dessus d'un grand terrain laissé en friche, juste derrière le château. Une fois sur le pont, tous les bruits de Poudlard, des couloirs bondés, des portes grinçantes, se taisaient.

On n'entendait plus que la nature, le grand souffle des montagnes environnantes et quelques cris d'oiseaux. Mêmes les rires et conversations venant du parc étaient réduits à de faibles échos.

Daphné ne se sentait jamais aussi seule et inconnue qu'au milieu des plumes et des ululements. Les rapaces l'ignoraient, pour la plupart, certains lui tournaient ostensiblement le dos pour signifier le manque d'intérêt que suscitait l'arrivée de courrier à livrer.

Mais Daphné savait faire preuve de patience. À l'heure où elle venait porter sa lettre, Millicent faisait encore la sieste dans leur dortoir. Les deux filles ne devaient se retrouver qu'au dîner, dans la Grande Salle, Daphné avait donc largement le temps d'attendre. Fatalement, un hibou accepterait de prendre sa lettre.

De mauvaise grâce, une petite chouette aux plumes rousses daigna finalement tendre une patte. Elle s'envola aussitôt la lettre accrochée à ses serres, si brusquement que Daphné dut faire un pas en arrière pour éviter d'être percutée.

Sitôt le petit corps roux disparu derrière une colline, les autres hiboux abandonnèrent leur masque d'indifférence. Plusieurs s'approchaient même et l'inspectaient d'un air curieux.

Peu rancunière de leur précédente indifférence, Daphné se laissa observer et profita quelques minutes de la quiétude des lieux, avant de retraverser la passerelle pour revenir au château.

* * *

"Bien, Miss Bulstrode", fit le professeur McGonagall en hochant légèrement la tête.

Millicent ne répondit rien. Elle donnait souvent la troublante impression de ne pas entendre les commentaires.

Contrairement aux autres enseignants, le professeur McGonagall ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbée par l'absence de réaction de son élève. Elle se contenta de hocher une nouvelle fois la tête.

"Peut-être devriez-vous encourager Miss Greengrass à ne _pas_ arrêter l'exercice ?", ajouta-t-elle en posant son regard sur Daphné.

Assise à côté de Millicent, Daphné avait cessé d'agiter vainement sa baguette. Depuis le début de la journée, elle n'avait su exécuter aucun sort, même les plus élémentaires.

Il en était régulièrement ainsi. Certains jours, parfois plusieurs jours de suite, la baguette de Daphné refusait catégoriquement d'obtempérer. D'après Ollivander, le bois de frêne faisait des baguettes très capricieuses, rapidement lassées, souvent paresseuses et occasionellement violentes.

Prudente, Daphné avait dû apprendre à reconnaître les signes de mauvaise humeur de sa baguette. Lorsque celle-ci dédaignait les exercices pratiques, il valait mieux ne pas insister et la laisser tranquille. Daphné se résignait alors à attendre un meilleur jour pour s'exercer aux sortilèges, ou, dans le cas présent, à la métamorphose.

Sentant sur elle le regard insistant du professeur McGonagall, Daphné consentit tout de même à une nouvelle tentative.

Elle effectua délicatement le mouvement de poignet circulaire, tâchant de ne pas irriter la baguette caractérielle, et prononça _"nexus netura"_ avec le plus de douceur possible.

Sur son bureau, les lacets de chaussure demeurèrent parfaitement immobiles, contrairement à ceux de Millicent, qui s'étaient instantanément liés en un joli petit noeud à boucles.

"Un peu de conviction ne ferait pas de mal, Miss Greengrass", commenta le professeur McGonagall en s'éloignant.

L'échec mis à part, Daphné fut au moins soulagée de voir que cette fois encore, la baguette de frêne ne s'était pas mise en colère.

* * *

"Il paraît que Potter fait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor."

"Potter ? Mais il est en première année..."

"Padma m'a dit que Susan Bones avait entendu dire par Eddie Eastgate que Zacharias Smith avait vu Potter rentrer du terrain avec Olivier Dubois, mardi dernier."

"Dubois ? Le capitaine ?"

"D'après Terry, Ernie Macmillan aurait aussi surpris une conversation entre Dubois et les jumeaux Weasley, ils parlaient d'une arme secrète pour leur équipe."

"Potter doit être vraiment fort, alors, pour être pris dans l'équipe dès la première année..."

L'établi d'où Daphné et Millicent suivaient le cours de botanique était l'un des plus reculés de la serre. Malheureusement, il se trouvait aussi à côté de l'établi de Mandy Brocklehurst et Sally-Anne Perks, les deux filles les plus bavardes de Serdaigle.

Leurs chuchotements incessants couvraient en grande partie les instructions du professeur Chourave, si bien que Daphné avait dû se déplacer pour pouvoir l'entendre correctement.

S'occupant silencieusement du plant d'hellébore qu'elle partageait avec Millicent, Daphné songeait à la fureur que provoquerait chez Drago Malefoy l'entrée officielle de Potter dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Millicent devait penser à la même chose, car elle leva les yeux du plant d'hellébore.

"Drago doit être furieux."

Daphné tourna la tête vers elle, vaguement étonnée d'entendre formuler ses propres réflexions.

"Il déteste Potter", ajouta Millicent, impassible.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle se pencha pour détacher une feuille rongée par les limaces.

Daphné se remit également au travail, se demandant brièvement si la minuscule courbure des lèvres de Millicent était un sourire satisfait.

C'était peut-être une grimace, songea-t-elle.

Peut-être.

* * *

Dans la plupart des familles sorcières, le dernier soir d'octobre servait à commémorer la fin de la guerre. Ce soir-là, toutes les cheminées sorcières étaient ornées de fleurs roses et de feuillages gris, couleurs du deuil sorcier.

Daphné ne se souvenait donc pas avoir jamais fêté Halloween. Pour elle, le 31 octobre avait toujours signifié les yeux humides de sa mère, dont le frère était mort dans un terrible attentat au Ministère, et le silence ému de son père, qui avait perdu ses parents dans la même attaque.

La guerre ayant pris fin un peu moins de deux ans après sa naissance, Daphné n'en avait aucun souvenir. Le bouquet rose et gris de la cheminée ne lui évoquait aucune peine personnelle, exceptée le regret de n'avoir presque pas connu le frère de sa mère et ses grands-parents paternels.

Les décorations joyeuses et grotesques de la Grande Salle ne rappelaient en rien la guerre, la mort et les cimetières fleuris.

L'alerte du professeur Quirrell, tombé inanimé après avoir hurlé la présence d'un troll dans les cachots, avait brusquement raccourci le banquet d'Halloween. C'était en entrant dans celle de Serpentard que Daphné avait aperçu la gerbe de fleurs sur la cheminée.

Les mêmes fleurs, pâles, roses, enveloppées du même feuillage gris et terne.

La salle commune, agitée de discussions angoissées, fut plongée dans un austère silence au fur et à mesure que les élèves remarquaient la cheminée fleurie.

Observant les élèves plus âgés, Daphné déduisit qu'ils avaient perdu l'habitude de voir ces fleurs qu'aucune famille sorcière ne manquait d'installer chaque soir du 31 octobre. Les autres années, le banquet d'Halloween n'était sans doute pas terminé avant une heure tardive, les élèves fatigués devaient donc regagner leurs dortoirs sans faire attention à la cheminée.

Mais cette année, forcés de terminer le repas dans la salle commune, ils ne pouvaient se soustraire aux souvenirs lugubres et sanglants qu'imposaient quelques fleurs. Certains étaient visiblement assez âgés pour avoir en mémoire d'horribles images de la guerre.

Personne ne veilla longtemps, ce soir-là, pas même pour terminer le repas. La salle commune était déserte quand un professeur voulut s'assurer qu'il ne manquait aucun élève.


End file.
